Transformers Prime, the unexpected journey
by Macora prime
Summary: Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**{Author message- this is an alternate take on the finale of season 2, so it takes place moments before the base is destroyed, I hope you like it.}**

"I never thought it would end like this." Ratchet said, before he walked into the portal.

Optimus prime watched as Ratchet disappear into the ground bridge. As the portal closed, the Autobot leader turned to the controls.

"Nor did I, old friend." He said.

He knew he couldn't let the others be found, the only way to make sure that was to destroy it. The Decepticons were waiting outside and may find their way in.

The blade began to turn blue; as he stood before the panel. He raised his sword high, preparing to slash it down and destroy it.

Meanwhile, hovering over the base, the Nemesis aims a large cannon down at the tall, desert mountain. The tip begins to glow red, preparing to fire below.

Meanwhile, back inside, Optimus pulled out his star sabre and walked toward the control panel. Without hesitation, he throw it down and slashed the controls. Suddenly, there was a massive blast that came through the roof. The red beamed then came down and Optimus was forced back from the explosion.

He landed on his feet, sliding back a bit, upon landing. He looked up at the ceiling, collapsing to the ground, the walls beginning to explode.

Optimus turned to the tunnel entrance, it was her only way out. Optimus put the star sabre onto his back, he turned and leapt forward and transformed into his truck. The Autobot leader drove into the tunnel before the rocks came down and blocked the entrance.

Optimus drove through the tunnel, feeling the rumbling of the falling base.

The Autobot leader closed-door way. The Autobot leader then transformed and rammed his fist into the door, breaking through and coming to the outside. Optimus transformed again and drove away from the destroyed base. He turned and saw the burning ruins of the Autobot's once safe haven from Megatron and the Decepticons.

He knew that there was no more hiding, All he could do now run and try find the others.

The lone Autobot leader continued down the road, keeping his optic forward and restraining himself from looking back.

For two passing days, he traveled down the black road, passing by people who were evacuating Jasper, under orders from the government. Yet they were unaware that their town was being over taken by the Decepticons.

Driving across the desert, there were no signs of human tranquility. Nothing more but lands of sand and rocks. The old robotic worrier was beginning to run low on gas, he couldn't keep going any longer. Up ahead was an old, abandon gas station, knowing that he couldn't keep going, the Autobot leader turned in and parked at the side of the building.

He thought about everyone else, hoping that where ever they are, they were safe from the reaches of the Decepticons, at least for now. There was no way to find the others, no way to get back and no way to continue on. This was the end of the line.

He couldn't transform with all the passing vehicles behind him. The only way to stay hidden from the Decepticons, was to power down.

"Be safe, Autobots." he said.

Optimus then began to shut down his power, going into a deep stasis.

Two days later, a tow truck was driving down the road. The driver inside was a tall young man, with brown hair and wore a blue mechanic suit. He listened to the news on the radio, it was all about a mediator shower that struck Jasper Naiveté. The Government said that the no one was to come anywhere near the town, until they could resolve the situation.

The driver turned to look out his side window, where he saw an abandon building with two gas pumps in front of it.

He came to the abandon gas station, where he see's red semi truck, parked on the other side. The diver thought that someone must be there and may need gas. They probably thought that they could get some serves there.

The man turned the wheel and drove in, he stopped his large tow truck behind the big red rig. He opened his door and climbed out. The mechanic then walked toward the truck and came to the drive side door.

He knocked on the glass window.

"Hello, someone in there?" he asked, but there was no answer.

He tried knocking again, but there was no difference then before. The man then reached for the handle and opened the door. He looked inside, and saw two empty seats.

The man leaned in and looked to the steering wheel, there were no keys in the ignition. The man climbed in and looked in the back. There was nothing to see.

"Empty." he said.

The man climbed back out and looked back at the station.

"Hello!" he called out, hoping that the driver would respond.

But all that could be heard was the desert winds. There was no sense searching the building, the doors and windows were boarded up and it was probably filled with bugs and rodents. The man then looked back at the truck.

"Who would leave a semi truck here?." He asked himself.

"Maybe the driver got a ride or something. Well, I better bring in for him, don't need anyone stealing his truck."

The man then walked to his truck. He drove it up to the road and then backed up behind the truck. He then got back out and walked to the back of the truck. He reached up and pulled down the hook, slowly bringing it down. He hocked it up to the back of the semi.

The man then went back up and got back inside the tow truck. He pushed on a lever, which made the boom begin pull up the chains and hook. The semi truck was taken off its four back tires.

The mechanic then drove back onto the highway, pulling the truck with him. Yet unaware of what it truly was under the red painted steel of the truck.

**(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I won't be writing any further chapters for a while, got finals coming up, so I'll be gone for a bit, please comment and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The tow truck, pulling the abandoned red rig, journeyed through the barren desert for many hours. It was finally coming toward a small town up ahead. The truck passed by the welcoming sign of Arrendelle, and past by the first few of buildings. Arrendelle was like a neighbour to Jasper Navata, over a hundred and eight miles North east from it. It was a much bigger own in Jasper, there were many citizens, shops, restaurants,inn's and houses.

The tow truck drove throughout the town, going to the other side of town. He passed by the many shops and people of the town, some of the kids on the sidewalk waved at the man driving, He responded to them by pressing the horn or just waving back to them.

The truck then came to the other side of town, there was a large fenced field of broken and smashed vehicles. Many were piled on each other. The tow truck pulled out in the parking lot, moving toward the gate. The driver then opened the door and climbed out of the truck, he walked to the silver, wire gate. He reached for the rusted chains wrapped around the end of the gate. He pulled out some keys and found the correct one. He then reached for the lock and slid the key into the thin hole, he turned the key and unlocked the lock. He slipped it out of the two chains. He then pulled the string of chains down and off the gate.

The man then pushed the gate aside, allowing a way inside. After the gate was out-of-the-way, he began to walk back to the truck. He got back in and closed the side door, the truck then drove inside the yard of wrecked cars and trucks. The tow truck then came across a bunch of wreaked semi trucks, he stopped his big blue, tow truck and began to lower the abandoned red truck. He then got back out and walked to back of truck and began to unhook the truck from the towing wires.

"There we are," he said, tapping the engine hood of the truck.

"Darn shame, someone abandoning a perfectly good truck like you."

The man then turned and went back to his tow truck, leaving the now resting Optimus Prime.

A few hour later, a black mustang pulled into the parking lot of the junk yard. It parked into an empty lot, once it stopped in place, the driver step out. He was a tall guy, with blond hair, wearing a blue mechanic suit. He shut the door of the car and began walking toward the main building. He opened the door to his left and came inside.

"Hey Kristoff," said the brown-haired guy, behind the desk.

"Hey Mark," he said, coming to the short door that led behind the long, front desk.

"How are ya?"

"I'm doing good." he answered, as Kristoff came the back room, where he punched in for work.

He came back out from the room.

"So did you hear the news?" Mark asked.

"Jasper Navata just got hit by Meteor shower."

"Really?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, You should have seen Carols Inn," said Mark, having to seen it in the morning before he went out.

"There was a whole bunch of people from Jasper trying to get some rooms there,"

It was true, the citizens of Jasper had evacuated their small town, due to the order of the government. Many of them had come to Arrendelle for a place to stay, until they could return to their town.

"Damn," Kristoff commented, knowing it was going to be crowded there.

"Damn is right," said Mark.

"So hows the family doing?"

Kristoff sighed, frowning a bit.

"Not so great," he said.

"You guys still stuck in that finance jam?" Mark asked, having to hear that money for Kristoff's family was running dry.

They were far behind on their bills, having not enough money to pay them.

"Yeah, we're about this close to losing the house," Kristoff said, showing his finger and thumb being an inch away.

"All of it's my fault, with the buying of car parts and the use of power."

Kristoff was looking to become an engineer, he would take cars from the dump and try t

o fix them up. Often he would have to go to the nearest city to do so, and sometimes the price's weren't exactly cheep. He spent a ton of money and was blind at the fact he was over doing it.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," Mark said, setting his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"You were only trying to make a career."

"I know, but still, I owe them," Kristoff said.

"If it wasn't for Spencer I would be out on the street. And now he and his family are about to lose the house."

Mark thought for a second, Kristoff's family needed money, but how. But suddenly, an idea popped into his head. The truck he found at the gas station, it was in perfect shape and the parts were brand new and expensive. They would cost over a thousand dollars, it'll be more than enough. That Truck outside might be the answer to their problems.

"Wait, I might have something that could help," Mark said.

"Really, what?" Kristoff asked, eager to know.

"Come on, it's out back," said Mark.

The two then walked toward the door, leading to the yard outside.

**(That's all for now, I hope you like it, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff and Mark came out into the yard of smashed and corroding vehicles. The two walked through the yard, passing by wreck after wreck. Soon enough, the two came to the semi truck, that Mark had brought earlier.

"Here we are," said Mark, going to the front of the truck.

"What do you think?"

"A truck?" asked Kristoff, showing a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I found it outside of town at the abandon gas station," Mark explained.

"And you just took it?" asked Kristoff, knowing there had to be a driver.

"Wasn't there anyone else there?"

"No, I looked all around, there was no one there," Mark said, having to search the gas station for himself.

"They must have just left it. Maybe someone just didn't like their job," Mark guessed, thinking the driver might have just left his rig for some arrogant reason.

"But Kristoff look, the truck is a new model. The engine parts are new and will cost a fortune, it'll be enough money for your family to keep the house."

Kristoff came up for a closer look. The paint job looked good, the truck itself looked to be in good shape. He than came up to the driver door and open it. He came inside and looked around inside. He saw nothing in the back, nothing else that he can sell. Other then that, this was promising. The truck's parts were good and can be sold to businesses on vehicles or online. The only problem was, would the family approve of this?

Kristoff got back out of the truck, he let out a sigh, grabbing his sides. Spencer had become strict about Kristoff bringing junk, as he called it, home. What would he say if he see's him bring home a truck, a semi truck for that matter?

"Mark, I don't know," he said.

"Come on, Kris," said Mark, seeing that his friend was acting illogical.

"This is the best shot at getting some money."

"Look Mark," said Kristoff, looking to him.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't just bring stuff back home again."

Mark gave a brief sigh, here was a chance for Kristoff to get the family money and he's looking to just throw it away.

"Kris, come on," he said.

"Your family needs money don't they?"

"Yeah, but..." Kristoff responded, only to be cut off by Mark.

"Well here's something you can use to get a loud money," Mark said. "Look Kris, I know you don't wan t to go against Spencer, but just think okay. Would you rather have them mad at you and still have the house, or proud of you and living in my basement?"

Kristoff was unsure how to answer that. He didn't want to go against Spencer, but he also wanted them to keep the house. There wasn't much of a choice that he could agree with. Mark came up and patted his shoulder.

"Just think it over and get back to me," Mark said, knowing Kristoff need time to think.

Mark then turned and headed back to the office, leaving Kristoff there to think. Kristoff looked to the truck, his so-called chance. Though it was a good opportunity, but was it the right choice to do it?

Later that day, the sun was setting over fields of wheat. Kristoff drove down the road heading home after a long day at work. He still pondered about the truck, he still struggled to make a choice on it. Perhaps it was something to talk about with Spencer. but would he even agree to this? Spencer is a reasonable man, but things had become very desperate for the family. He had to work more shifts then he used to just to get money.

Kristoff then pulled into a road, leading to a White House with a barn across from it. He drove up to the house and parked in front of it. Kristoff opened his door and then got out of the car. He then closed the door of his car. He walked up to the house, toward the door. He turned the door's handle and came into the house.

"Hello?" he called out through the house.

"Hey Kristoff," said Anna, appearing from the kitchen door.

"Hey Anna," said Kristoff.

Kristoff came up to the kitchen door way and found that Anna and her mother, Catha were making supper. Catha set a dripping pan with a home-made lasagna, into the oven. She closed the door and turned the switch, turning it on.

"Kristoff, how was your day?" asked Catha, taking off her oven mitts and set then on the counter.

"It was fine," Kristoff said, leaning against the door way.

"People bringing in old junk in, Mark bring new junk in."

"New?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, He brought this big semi truck in and it was in really good shape." Kristoff explained.

"He said he found it at the old gas station."

"Really?" asked Catha.

"Yeah," kristoff said.

"So is Spencer back yet?"

"No," said Catha, having to not see her husband all day.

"He's still working at the office, he's been doing double shifts."

Kristoff sighed, Spencer had ben working too hard these days, all just to get enough money to keep the house.

"What about Elsa?"

"She's still in her room, as always." Anna said, knowing her sister, she would rarely leave the house.

The thing about the family was, that the first-born daughter, Elsa never did leave home much. She was home schooled and wasn't really around anyone, other than Spencer and Catha. Kristoff moved in after it had begun and didn't know why. All he did know, was that she wasn't taking what was happening to the family well.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review)**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, upstairs in her bed room down the hall, Elsa was siting on her bed, frowning and pondering to herself. she was a young women at the age of twenty, her hair was icy blond, laying on her right shoulder. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. All around her was frost and ice covering the walls. Elsa had been born with this power of ice and snow, it was a power that her parents were trying to keep from the town. The reason being was because if anyone found out, then that would call the attention of the government.

She would be taken away, something her parents just couldn't allow.

Elsa held out and looked down at her hands, she continued to repeat the words her father had taught her to help control her powers.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them," she said to herself, trying to get her feelings under control.

Things were getting out of hand, with the financing problem getting worse, her family was on the verge of losing the house. She was scared and confused. Her father said he would take care of all, but could he? The bills were requiring outstanding prices, the job he had couldn't give him that much money in time. Elsa took a deep breath and then breathed out, trying to convince herself that thing's would be alright. Suddenly, she hear a knocking on her door. She was startled out of her thoughts and looked to the door.

"Elsa," her mother said from the other side of her room's door.

"Honey, suppers almost ready."

Suddenly, the frost on the wall began to spread up the walls. Elsa gasped, looking to the spreading snow.

"Elsa, is everything, okay?" her mother asked.

"It- it's fine." Elsa answered, looking back at the door.

"I'll be right there."

Once she heard her mom walk away, Elsa looked back to her hands. She sighed as she curled her finger into the palms of her hands. She then turned to get off her bed, she slipped her feet into a pair of white slippers. She then got of the bed and reached for the door knob. She hesitated a bit, slowly moving to take hold of the silver, round door handle.

Her hand finally took hold of the knob. She quickly turned it and opened the door. She let go and let the door slowly swing open. Elsa then walked out into the hall. She then walked forward, out of her room and toward the stairs. She walked down the first flight and then turned to walk down the second set of stares. Once she had step down from the last step, she turned and walked into the dinning, where she found her sister and Kristoff sitting at the table.

"Hey, Elsa," he said, looking to her.

"Hello, Kristoff," she said, as she sat down at the table.

"You alright?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm fine," she said.

"It's just-"

Elsa became silent for a moment.

"Just what?" asked Kristoff.

"I- just hope we get through this financial problem," She said, praying they don't lose the house.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Aana, setting her hand on Elsa shoulder.

"Dad's got it all under control."

Elsa looked to her and showed a bit of a smile, inside she wanted to believe her sister, but everything was getting worse each day. Anna wasn't accepted into college, nor did they have the funding to do it. Their future was already blank as a white sheet of paper, there's nothing.

Just then her mother came into the room, bringing their home-made lasagna to the table.

"Here we are, everyone." said Catha, as she took off her oven mitts.

"Go ahead and dig in."

Kristoff and Anna took a piece and set on their plates.

"I have to say, it looks really good, Catha," kristoff commented.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Catha said, happy at his comment.

Catha cut a square piece for Elsa.

"Here you go, dear." she said, as she set it down on Elsa's plate.

"Thanks, mom." she said.

Elsa looked down at the fork at the side of her plate, she hesitated a bit, before she took a hold of it. Elsa lifted it up off the table, trying to keep her emotions under control. she began to cut her food and brought it up to eat.

"So Anna, how was school?" Catha asked, looking to Anna.

"I was okay, finals are coming soon."

"Oh, have you been studying?" asked Catha

Anna was speechless for a moment, she hadn't studied since the test was announced. She didn't want to tell her mother that, her past tests weren't exactly the best grade.

"Uh, yes I have." Anna lied, hoping her mother would buy it.

"Well alright then," said Catha, acting as iff her daughter was telling the truth, but she was aware that Anna wasn't being honest.

Elsa looked to her sister and just sighed, she thought to herself, will she ever take responsibility in her school work?

As she was about to take another bit of her lasagna, she looked to her fork and gasped. She saw ice spreading town the handle. She then dropped the fork onto her plate.

"Elsa, are you alright?" asked Catha, worried that something was wrong.

"I'm- fine." Elsa said.

"I- I just need to go."

Elsa then pushed back her chair and left the dinning room. Anna and Kristoff watched as she climbed up the stairs. Anna then turned to Kristoff, who only shrugged having no idea what that was about.

"Is she alright?" asked Kristoff, looking to Catha.

"She's fine, Kristoff," Catha reassured.

"She's just upset about the financial problem."

"Oh, speaking of that," Kristoff said, having something he wanted to tell.

"I made about a hundred and seventy-three dollars today. I wanted it toward paying the bills.

"Well that's sweet of you Kristoff, thank you." said Catha, appreciating the offer he was making.

"No problem," said Kristoff, wanted to help Spencer with their situation.

Late that night, Elsa was laying in her bed, still pondering on the fate of her family and whether she could keep her powers hidden. She could barely even sleep, it was to warm under the covers, so she laid on top of them. It was only ten O'clock and outside the window was a dark, black sky. Just then, she heard the door open from downstairs. Elsa looked to her door, she heard voices down below.

It sounded like her mother and father were talking about something. She got up off her bed and opened the door about an inch.

The girl looked down stairs and saw her parents talking.

"I got a call from the bank earlier," said Spencer holding onto his sides.

"What did they say?" asked Catha, wanting to know what they had to say.

"We're further behind on the bills then we think." Spencer explained.

"They said we have until the end of the month to pay the rest."

There was only a two weeks left, it wasn't enough time to get the money they needed. Catha closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Oh god," she said, knowing that they were going to lose the house.

"What are we going to do?"

Spencer was silent, he didn't know what to say. He was doing all he could but it were not enough. Catha began to sob, Spencer then took her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Their family was in deep trouble, their beloved life was crumbling down faster than they thought. Elsa frowned, she slowly closed the door.

She turned and sat against the door. He knees came up to her chest. She laid her head against the door, closing her eyes. Their family was in deep trouble, their beloved life was crumbling down faster than they thought.

But she wasn't the only one who was listening, in the back room was Kristoff. He was listening to them, looking down the hall at the saddened couple. He frowned, knowing that this was his fault. They were going to lose the house soon, all because of him. There had to be something that he could do about it.

Suddenly, the thought crossed his mind. He turned and went down the basement stairs, he walked to his bed room. The young man opened the door and walked to his desk, right beside his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled the number of Mark's house.

One he punched in the phone number, he put the phone to his ear. There were two rings before he heard Mark's voice.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mark?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, what's up?" he answered back.

"Bring the truck around tomorrow." said Kristoff, knowing that it was the only option left.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Mark was driving his large tow truck up the road, pulling the large red semi truck toward Kristoff's house. He made a left turn and drove up the road toward the house. Meanwhile Elsa was sitting in her room, reading a book she had read for many years. It was all about a princess, born with special powers like her. She had a perfect life without fear controlling her.

Something that Elsa wished she could have, to not have to hide from the world outside. But her life changed when she was taken away by an evil knight and his army. The evil knight seeks to get her power and use it for his plans to rule over all kingdoms. She was locked for all time till one day, she escaped him with the help of courageous knight single handily. With her help they defeated the evil knight and destroyed his armies.

Elsa used to always read this book. Sometimes at before bed time, she would have one of her parents read it to her and her sister. But ever since she had to be separated from Anna because of her powers, she could only read it alone or with her mother and father. Elsa sighed. She wanted to have those times back more than anything, but it was a wish that she knew would never come.

Just then, she heard the sound of a trucks engine coming from the front yard. She closed the book and set it down in front of her. She got off the bed and opened her door. She was sure not to show any sad or mad emotion, knowing her powers were un controllable at that point. She walked left to the door to her parents room, beside the stair way. She open the door and walked over to the window that showed the front yard. She looked out and saw kristoff guiding a tow truck in that was carrying a large red semi.

"Oh no," she said seeing that Kristoff had brought more vehicles hom and this time it was a very expensive one.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Catha was watching some tv till she began hearing the noise outside.

"What's that?" she asked having to not expect any company.

Anna ent up to the window. She looked through the blinds and saw a tow truck bringing in an unexpected delivery.

"Uh, did we order a semi truck?" asked Anna looking back at her mother.

Catha got up and walked up to the window. She looked for herself and was shocked at what she saw.

Back out in the front yard. Keristoff was standing a few feet in front of the tow truck.

"Bring it this way!" said Kristoff showing Mark where to go.

Mark slowly drove the truck to where Kristoff was instructing him. The truck came in front of the barn doors.

"Right there, stop!" Kristoff said.

Mark stopped the tow truck.

"A truck?!" said a voice.

Kristoff looked and saw Catha and Anna come out from the house.

"Kristoff what are you doing. I thought we made it clear you don't buy anymore junk."

"We didn't buy it, it was on me." said Mark climbing out of the tow truck.

"I just thought you guys needed some help on paying your bills."

"Yes but not with wasting even more money that we need." said Catha.

"We didn't spend money on this." Kristoff reassured.

"Me and mark can break it down and strip it for parts. We know some clients who are offering to buy some of these arts for really good prices. Just please, trust me on this."

Catha thought to herself about the situation. They needed the money and if what Kristoff said was true then they would get more than enough to keep the house. But there was only one way to find out.

"Alright," she said trusting him.

"Thank you. I won't let you guys down." Kristoff promised.

As He walked back toward the Semi truck, Catha led out a sigh. She didn't believe Kristoff would keep his promise, he had rarely ever did in this type of situation. But she knew that things would be okay. Yet she was not expecting that the truck Kristoff had brought home was not an ordinary one and things were going to get worse than they already were.

**(I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and review)**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Kristoff and Mark were working together on the truck.

After backing the large Semi into the red barn, of which acted as Kristoffs personal garage. They began work on the big red rig. Kristoff lifted up the engine hood and looked down inside. Under the red armoured hood was a perfectly good engine. It had The pipes and the fuel rod were both Chrome. The pistons were in good shape and there was some dust over the intercooler. Kristoff whistled.

"Nice." he said.

Kristoff looked to Mark who was bringing the tool box by.

"The engines in good shape. Why would the driver just leave the it at the gas station?"

Mark just shrugged as he then set the tool box down.

"I don't know." said Mark.

"Maybe it was just an employee who walked off the job. Took the keys with him."

"Why would he take the keys?" asked Kristoff knowing they would be useless without the truck.

"Maybe he had his house keys on the same chain." Mark guessed.

Kristoff sighed knowing that if they guy took the keys, there was only one way to turn the truck on.

"Alright, you think you can hot wire it?" asked Kristoff.

"Sure." said Mark as he turned to the door way of the truck. He opened the door and sat down on the seat. He leaned over to the right side of the steering wheel. There was a small panel with four screws on each corner. He pulled out his screw diver from his pocket and proceeded to undo the screws. He took the panel off where there were two wires. One blue and the other red.

"Here we go." he said as he then put the two wires together.

Upon crossing the two wires, there was a small spark. But there was no sound of a truck starting. He tried again but the result was the same. Kristoff looked to the wind shield of the truck.

"Well?" he asked.

Mark appeared from the driver door.

"Nothing." he said.

"Doesn't have any power. The battery must be dead."

Kristoff looked inside the engine hood.

"Go get the tow truck. I'll get the jumper cables." said Kristoff.

Mark got out of the truck and headed for the door way. Kristoff walked to the back room for the jumper cables. Meanwhile inside the house, Catha and Anna were sitting in the living room, watching the television. Just then, Elsa walked into the room.

"Hello dear." She said.

"Hello mom." she said as she sat down on the coach beside her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." said Elsa.

"Did you see what Kristoff brought home?" asked Anna wandering if she saw the Semi truck.

"Dads going to be so angry when he gets back."

The two just chuckled.

"He's just trying to help us." said Catha.

"By bringing more a truck home?" asked Elsa knowing that a big red rig wasn't going to help keep the house.

"Kristoff said the parts in it will be worth some money." said Catha.

"Will it be enough to pay off the house?" asked Elsa hoping it would be enough.

Elsa was so concerned. She needed to hide from the world because of her powers. If they lose the house then it would be hard to keep her powers hidden.

"I hope so." said Catha.

Meanwhile back in the barn Mark had the tow truck facing the open door way. Mark stepped out of the truck He walked into the barn where Kristoff met up with him.

"Here, get this connected to the battery." Kristoff said, handing him the other side of the jumper cable.

"Sure thing." said Mark as he turned back to the tow truck.

He opened the engine hood and place the clamps on down on the battery.

"Ok ready!" said Mark.

"Alright." said Kristoff.

Kristoff then squeezed down on the clamps and clanked them down on the battery in the truck. The power from the Tow truck was transported over to the semi truck. charging up the battery. But also reactivating the systems of Optimus prime.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next on will be up soon, till then please comment and review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus's Optics came back online. His vision cleared from static to show the door way of the barn. He saw a human with blond hair and blue jump-suit standing up near his engine and jumper cables connected to his battery and to the tow truck up in front of him.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

"Alright, try it now." said Krostoff looking to Mark.

Mark walked back to the driver side door. He climbed back into the driver's seat and hot wired the truck again. Optimus's felt his engine activate.

"He we go!" Mark said getting out of the truck.

Kristoff took the clips off from the battery. Just as he turned to unhook the clamps from the battery from the tow truck. He saw Elsa standing at the door way.

"Oh, hey." he said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Elsa said wanting to speak about him getting this truck.

Elsa was so concerned about the choice he made. She wanted the family to keep the house, to have a home. They were already in enough trouble with their finances, but with this truck, Spencer was going to be so furious. What if it was stollen? Then not only would they lose the house thy would be charged with theft.

"Look I already told Catha that I didn't spend any money on this, alright." Kristoff said as he walked toward the tow truck.

"This truck is whats going to get us money."

"Yeah but-" said Elsa before Kristoff interrupted her.

"But nothing." He said as he reached in and unhooked the jumper cables from the battery.

"This is our best chance to get money and keep our house."

"Kristoff I know you want to help and I'm glade your are." said Elsa.

"But I think it's best to let dad handle this."

Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"Elsa, sometimes you have to do whats best even if it means making the hard choices." he said as he walked to the back to put the cables away.

"Theres no way Spencer's going to make us the money in time. If we're going to keep the house, we gotta help out."

Elsa turned as he passed her. She knew that he was right, they needed the money. She then turned her head to look at the truck. It was either a good choice or a bad one. She hoped that it would bring them the money they needed. But she was unsuspected that an alien robot was looking back at her.

Optimus had heard their conversation. He felt sympathy for these humans, losing their home. But there wasn't anything that he could do, he had to to find the other Autobots and counter attack the Decepticons fortress in Jasper Navata. But he was low on fuel, he needed more Energon. He wouldn't make it a mile.

But lucky for him there was a Decepticon mining in he desert mountains near Arrendelle. If he could get there and remove all the solders and miners there, he could get the Energon he needed. It was a risky plan, but there was no other choice. If he was going to get to that mine and regroup with the others, he must attack at nightfall.

Late that evening, Elsa was sitting on the dark red leather couch in the living room, pondering to herself about what Kristoff had said earlier. He was right about one thing, their time was short and her father couldn't possibly get that amount of money alone. Elsa looked to her two hands.

Born with these powers of ice and snow, the outside world wouldn't understand. She wanted to stay hidden until she could control them and then return to the life she was forced to leave behind. Elsa turned to look at the barn. Kristoff was still in their working on the semi truck.

In reality, he was doing her a favour with that truck. Those parts would be worth a lot of money and it could be enough to keep the house. But there was more to that truck then she thinks.

Just then, she heard the door open. She looked and saw her father came inside.

"Hello Elsa." he said setting his work beg down.

"Hey papa." she said.

Spencer walked into the living room.

"The house is sure quiet." Spencer said.

"Where's your mother and sister?"

"They went to get some groceries." Elsa said as her father sat down.

"Is Kristoff still here?" he asked.

"He's in the barn working." Elsa said.

Spencer looked to his daughter, She had a look of sadness and grief.

"Elsa whats wrong?" He asked wanting to know.

Elsa remained silent for a moment. She turned away pondering to herself about whether the family was going to keep the house or not.

"I'm just worried about us, papa." she said turning to look at him.

"This is happening so fast, what if we don't pay in time?"

"Elsa it's alright." her father reassured,setting her hand on her left shoulder.

"We're going to be fine. We're going to get through this."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, she didn't whether to believe him or not. It was uncertain about whether he could keep his promise.

"Just try not to think about, Okay? he said.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Okay." she said back.

Her father then kissed her on the fore head. He got up and walked into the hallway. Elsa watched as he walked into the next room. After he left the young blond haired girl frowned. Spencer wanted to protect his family and keep this house. But still the chances of him succeeding, were faint.

**(That's all for now. The next chapter were going to get some real transformers action. Till then please comment and review)**


	8. Chapter 8

Late that night, the house was dark and quiet. Everyone was in bed, fast asleep. All but Elsa. The young women was laying on her bed, her blue covers draped over her. She continued to think about her families troubles. Time was running short and the house was close to being taken away from them.

She trusted Kristoff in hopes that he would help raise the money. But could he do it in time? She was powerless to help, all because of her powers. She couldn't leave the house or be in contact with anyone other than her family. Though on this very night all of it was about to change.

Meanwhile, outside in the barn. Optimus still remained in his truck mode. After waiting the day for the humans to leave the barn, his chance had finally came. His first priority was to get to the Decepticon mine and regroup with the other Autobots. The prime then tried turning power to his engine. But it didn't start. He tried again, making the sound of an engine starting.

Back up in Elsa's room, the young women continued to lay on her bed, her window was open, for some fresh air. She then heard the sound of a truck starting. Els looked to her window and leaned off the bed. She looked out the window, curious about what was making that sound. She got out of bed and put her feet into her slippers. She then got off the bed and went to her door. She slowly tuned the knob and opened the quietly walked out into the hall, careful not to wake anyone. She then closed her door and crept toward the stairs. She carefully climbed down the stairs till she was in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Optimus continued trying to turn on his engine. But theres was no then stopped knowing it wasn't worth trying anymore.

"My fuel must still be low." he thought to himself.

With no gas, there was only one option left. He had to get there on foot. He wasn't at all in on the idea. But there wasn't any option left.

Back in the house, Elsa came into the living room and looked out the window. She saw her father's car and Kristoff's park outside. They didn't look as if anyone was out there stating them or stealing them. Elsa turned thinking to herself of the noise. She could have sworn she heard something.

But just then, she heard another one. She looked over at the red farm-house and saw it was coming from the barn. She went back into the hallway and to the front door. She took hold of it but ice emerged onto it.

She gasped and went back as it spread over the knob. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She reached for it again and took hold. She opened the door and went outside. She then slowly closed the door and looked to the barn.

She heard movement, the sounds of things being knocked over. She crept slowly to the barn doors. It couldn't be Kristoff, he had came inside earlier. It might be someone braking in and steeling something. The barn doors then opened. Elsa gasped and hid in front of Kristoff's car, kneeling down for cover from the stranger coming through. She heard ice spreading from her foot. She looked down at the ice. She was so afraid now. Who was in the barn?

Though her question she should ask is, what was in the barn? Elsa looked back toward the barn doors and saw them open. To her shock, it wasn't a burglar. She saw a giant, red robotic man coming out from the farm-house. As soon as he got through the doors he stood up.

Elsa widened her eyes in shock, what was that thing. She gazed up at it, getting a good view of detail. It had all the armour and parts of the truck that was... in the barn. He also had a large sword on his back.

optimus was looking left to the view ahead. He then looked toward her. Elsa quickly ducked from cover of his blue light eyes. She thought she must be dreaming. Kristoff may have brought home vehicles before, but not a robot in Disguise as a truck.

Optimus then turned back the other way. There were no humans around, but he knew the faintest sound would get their attention. He began to walk toward the direction his was facing, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Elsa stood up to get a good look of the large metal man. Where was he going? She looked back to he house. Was it a good idea to find out? What if they wake up and find she's gone? But then again, she is witnessing a most shocking event of all time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see where it was going. After all, she can't just stay in the house forever. She looked back toward the robot truck and came back around Kristoff's car. She then followed after it.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review)**


End file.
